Sacrificio
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "¿Acaso la Orden del Fénix no siente una morbosa curiosidad por saber quién es mi nuevo amante? –preguntó Tom en un siseo-. ¿Ni siquiera porque es… uno del Bando de la Luz?"


"_**Las ideas son como las pulgas: saltan de unos a otros, pero no pican a todos".**_

_**George Bernard Shaw, escritor **__**irlandés (1856–1950).**_

Todos los personajes son de JK Rowllig

_Sacrificio_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi.

Contenido Hetero.

One–shoot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_- ¿Acaso la Orden del Fénix no siente una morbosa curiosidad por saber quién es mi nuevo amante? –preguntó Tom en un siseo, las palabras del Lord atrajeron la atención de la mayoría en el improvisado campo de batalla-. ¿Ni siquiera porque es… uno del Bando de la Luz?_

* * *

><p>- Nuevamente… frente a frente, Potter –susurró Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción. Y todo el mundo mágico sabía que nada bueno podía resultar de esa torcida mueca.<p>

Y sin embargo frente al mago oscuro, que había recuperado su antigua apariencia por pura vanidad, estaba el destinado a ser el salvador de la comunidad mágica, con la varita en mano derecha y una actitud desafiante ante el hombre que tenía de pie delante de él.

- Hace unas semanas tuve una noche muy interesante –dijo entonces Tom Riddle, caminando con pasos elegantes hacia Harry, sin perder el contacto visual y al mismo tiempo estando atento a las pocas personas que los rodeaban.

El muchacho torció la boca ante el inesperado tema. Dejando de lado sus planes para asesinarlo, y por supuesto tomar el control del mundo, le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera el Señor Tenebroso en su tiempo libre. Con apenas un ligero movimiento de cabeza Potter le indicó a Ron que se mantuviera alejado, por suerte Hermione se había refugiado detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Acaso la Orden del Fénix no siente una morbosa curiosidad por saber quién es mi nuevo amante? –preguntó Tom en un siseo, comenzando a rodear al trío dorado que se mantuvo atento ante cualquier amenaza de su parte. Las palabras del Lord atrajeron la atención de la mayoría en el improvisado campo de batalla-. ¿Ni siquiera porque es… uno del Bando de la Luz? –añadió el hombre antes de soltar un sonora carcajada.

La mayoría de las personas que luchaban contra los mortífagos contuvieron la respiración, preguntándose interiormente quién era el traidor. El pelirrojo a un lado de Harry se atrevió a dirigir sus ojos azules hacia Severus Snape, quien le regresó la mirada con ansias asesinas hasta que el Gryffindor retiró la suya.

- Y-yo –fue el tartamudeo que se escuchó en medio del silencio.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Ron con la boca abierta, separándose bruscamente de su amigo.

El moreno se mordió con fuerza los labios, antes de girar sus ojos verdes hacia el Weasley. No había duda en su mirada.

- Yo lo hice –contestó Harry con voz firme, incluso desafiante.

- ¡Traidor! –rugió Ron, golpeando con un puño al pelinegro justo en medio del rostro.

Potter terminó en el suelo, sujetándose la boca para tratar de detener el sangrado. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo había alejado a Hermione de Harry, abrazándola para consolarla puesto que había comenzado a llorar.

"¡Lo lamento!" parecía decirle la castaña con sus ojos.

Pero el moreno no lo lamentaba, si siquiera por el desprecio de su mejor amigo. Porque Ron no había sentido el terror de Hermione desde que Tom había aparecido con su nuevo rostro, ni como se había abrazado a él para mantenerse en pie. Porque Ron no había escuchado hablar semanas atrás a una entusiasmada Hermione sobre haber conocido a alguien especial en esos tiempos difíciles. Porque su amiga no iba a soportar esa mirada por parte del Weasley ni del resto de la Orden si se descubría la verdad. Si se descubría la verdadera identidad del traidor...

- Es hora de irnos, Potter –dijo el Lord con voz helada, tomando a Harry por el codo.

- ¡Nunca! –gritó el moreno, forcejeando para que lo soltara. Alzó una de sus manos para agitar su varita pero Tom fue mucho más rápido y se la arrebató, para después guardarla en su bolsillo.

Tan concentrados estaban en su pequeña lucha que no vieron como un enojado Weasley se les acercaba y empujaba a Harry, hasta dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo lodoso. O más bien, Lord Voldemort no creyó conveniente prevenir al pobre muchacho del golpe de su mejor amigo, o que lo era apenas unos segundos atrás.

- ¡Lárgate con él! –gritó Ron, antes de escupirle en la cara-. ¡Y ojala te mate!

- Creo que tus opciones no son muchas, Elegido –dijo el Señor Oscuro, obligando a Harry a levantarse del suelo con algo de brusquedad y desapareciendo con él en medio de un revuelo de su capa.

Al instante siguiente el moreno termino de rodillas en el suelo, y pese a la situación no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta a todos los medios mágicos usados para viajar. La risotada despectiva del castaño detrás de él le recordó de una manera negra que no se encontraba solo. No se sorprendió cuando Tom lo obligó de nueva cuenta a ponerse de pie, pero su respiración se aceleró cuando el hombre lo sujeto por la cintura, acariciándole las caderas.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos verdad tu pequeña mentira, Harry? –susurró el Lord contra su boca.

Pese a haberlo intentado, el muchacho no logró impedir que sus labios fueran tomados con salvajismo por otros, y que una lengua invadiera su boca. Gimió en medio del beso cuando su espalda fue golpeada bruscamente contra una pared, aprisionándolo entre los brazos y el pecho del Lord. Sintió como el hombre se colaba entre sus piernas, buscando acercar sus cuerpos lo más posible.

Y entonces tan pronto como comenzó, terminó. Harry comenzó a respirar con más libertad una vez que nada impedía que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que su espacio vital le era devuelto.

- Sabré esperar… -declaró Voldemort, mirando con detenimiento al joven muchacho delante de él.

Potter observó sorprendido como Tom se daba la vuelta sin grandes ceremonias y se dirigía a la salida de lo que, ahora veía, parecía ser una elegante habitación.

- No voy a tomar por la fuerza lo que ya es mío –dijo el Señor Oscuro con seriedad antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry se deslizó por la pared de piedra, dejándose caer sobre el helado piso. Estaba temblando completamente, y lo que más miedo le causaba era que no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de ese temblor.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Pues a mi me gusta mucho lo que es el LVHP o el TR/HP, no se, que tiene algo que me vuelve más loquita XD Tambien me gustan mucho esos en lo que por alguna extraña e incomprensible razon son padre e hijo :3 Este pequeño fic es resultado de mis extraños gustos XD Nos vemos en la siguiente! n.n Ah, por cierto, y esto es muy importante ¬¬ La persona que me pregunto en EclO si Naruto tenia alguien cercano con una discapacidad favor de reportarse conmigo con URGENCIA. Necesito su nombre, y no lo recuerdo u.u Ah, y a Blood Master, Nayumi, Equipo Taka 2 y Equipo Black Star, necesito un correo donde pueda contactarlos para aclarar algo del desafio :S Me voy de vacaciones, pero solo una semana ¬¬ Maldito sistema de slaud ¬¬***

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
